


somebody loved

by grassandcitrus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, SASO2015, dorky teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassandcitrus/pseuds/grassandcitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga stay late after practice sometimes, and Suga doesn't really mind. Getting to spend extra time with Daichi is not something he'd complain about. Even if it is kind of cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody loved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the quote prompt "Nights when the heat had gone out/We danced together alone/Cold turned our breath into clouds/We never said what we were dreaming of/But you turned me into somebody loved" from the song "Somebody Loved" by The Weepies for dw user iwatobio. 
> 
> I'd never listened to the song before this prompt. The more you know.

Some nights he and Daichi ended up staying late after practice.

They didn’t need to - everyone helped clean up after practice, that wasn’t a problem. Sure, Daichi was frequently the one who ended up locking up the gym after practice, but it wasn’t a lengthy process in the slightest. Suga had never really thought much of it, though. He stayed behind to keep Daichi company, and Daichi stayed behind because he liked to linger, the rest of the team rushing out to homework and food and whatever else they had to do after practice. 

It wasn’t a hassle, though - Suga could have hurried home without Daichi. It was more worth it to him to stick around after practice. And if sometimes they ended up sitting and talking for a bit, that wasn’t something he was going to complain about. 

The days were growing chillier now, though, and even with his scarf and jacket on it wasn’t quite comfortable to just sit and talk. He was wont to give up on his time with Daichi, though, as dumb as it was. He couldn’t help it that his heartbeat quickened when he realized it was just the two of them left and Daichi gave him that smile that he reserved just for Suga - and Suga couldn’t even deny to himself that he was in love with his friend, and could only hope it wasn’t obvious to Daichi. 

“Suga?”

Suga looked up from the ground to where Daichi was standing in front of him - he was having to crane his neck awkwardly to look up at Daichi from where he was sitting on the ground. “Yes?”

“You going to sit on the cold ground all day?” Daichi asked with a smile, that smile that did things to Suga - not that all of Daichi’s smiles didn’t do that to him, but, well. It was his smile.

“Certainly not now that you’re here,” Suga said, standing up and brushing off whatever dirt had gotten onto him from sitting down. “It’s gotten rather chilly recently.”

“Y’know, moving around is supposed to help warm you up,” Daichi said, looking away from Suga to some distant point away from the school, his hand brushing idly through his hair.

Suga laughed and said sarcastically, “Really? I’ve never heard that.” He was trying his best not to look at Daichi like he was the sun, but it was hard. When he was around Daichi everything was soft and light and good. And the red that was creeping up Daichi’s face from the cold was not helping Suga in the slightest.

Daichi had been staring resolutely away from Suga before finally turning back to him. “Hey, you wanna dance?”

“What?”

“I asked if you wanted to dance.”

A million questions crossed Suga’s mind, like what would make Daichi ask that, why dancing, why Suga and maybe, if this was a sign that maybe his feelings weren’t quite as one sided as they seemed to Suga. That sort of thing only happened on tv or in shoujo manga, though, there’s no way Daichi would actually-

“Suga.”

Daichi’s outstretched hand took Suga’s hand and pulled him close, beginning to spin the two in circles that could maybe be vaguely considered dancing, in the loosest form of the world. Still, Suga stumbled into step at first, and felt his breath hitch when Daichi’s free hand rested at his side. There was no music going, but they danced a sort of rhythm only they could hear.

It likely wouldn’t have made much sense to anyone else anyway.

Suga laughed, trying to dispel the growing tension he felt as Daichi just kept twirling them in circles. “Walking home is also a form of motion, you know. That would have warmed us up too.”

“Yes, well. I kinda just wanted to dance with you,” Daichi said it without a hitch; he wasn’t looking at Suga, but rather some point over his shoulder. 

The two were silent for a moment longer, and while Suga was enjoying the feeling of them spinning circles up close like that, his burning curiosity and cheeks pushed him to try to figure out what exactly was going on in Daichi’s head.

He couldn’t quite figure out how to form the question he had, though, and eventually just settled for, “Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“I- why are we-” Suga babbled, looking up at Daichi slightly. Daichi turned to meet his eyes, and Suga wondered if he was as red as Daichi was.

“Like I said, I wanted to,” Daichi responded with a grin.

Suga was silent for a moment and then looked down at their feet.

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Really.”

“Wh-What?”

Daichi chuckled quietly, and they were so close to each other that not only did Suga hear it, but felt it too and he was so, so gone for this boy. “No, not really. Hinata might have mentioned it when he didn’t realize I was there,” Daichi commented.

“Oh,” Suga almost breathed out. That kid was going to be the death of him.

“I was hoping he wasn’t just making stuff up, though, since I’d been thinking some of the same stuff,” Daichi told Suga.

“Some of the... same stuff?” Suga asked, unsure of what that promised. Daichi jerked them to an inelegant stop, and Suga realized they’d still been doing their little circles in the quickly darkening schoolyard. 

“Yeah,” Daichi breathed out, leaning closer, “stuff.” His face approached Suga slowly, and his gaze didn’t break from Suga the entire time, and it was clear what he was asking. So Suga answered by shifting up just enough to close the shrinking gap between them and leave a soft kiss on Daichi’s mouth. His mouth lingered on Daichi’s as Daichi adjusted to Suga and Suga was sure his stomach had just dropped clear to his feet. 

The kiss didn’t last long, but they lingered near each other, their breath coming out in quick clouds as the temperature slowly dropped as the day began to end. Daichi started laughing, and before he knew it so was Suga, their breaths coming out in little puffs that mingled in the small space between them.

Suga looked back up at Daichi, where he was still standing so close from the kiss, so close and Suga felt like he was going to explode, and all he could say was, “We should do that again.”

“What part?” Daichi asked quickly.

“All of it,” Suga responded.


End file.
